Gunderella
by ThePinkKittyNGreenPuppyProject
Summary: uh oh! what happens when you throw in a couple of GSEED characters into the classic story of Cinderella? you get Gunderella! WARNING: contains crossdressing...but only if you consider Azrael a man


_A/N: HI ALL! May of TPKNGPP here! Finally, After a-many a days of doing nothing, Gunderella is up! You gotta tell me what you think! We can only improve if you tell us what you like/dislike! kk? and If you'll notice, Stellar's teddy bear doesn't have a very Original name (Teddy). What can I say except lack of sleep? anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

**  
GUNDERELLA**

**CHAPTER 1**

**A HARMLESS BED TIME STORY**

It was time for sleep on Neo's ship. The three extended pilots were settling down in their non-mind-erasey rooms.

"Stellar is too happy to sleep…" Stellar mused to herself. And she was. She could hardly settle down.

"I know! Stellar will go and get some warm milk! Warm milk makes Stellar sleepy!" And so Stellar set of, her mission fresh in her mind.

**5 minutes later…**

"Whaaa! Stellar doesn't know where the warm milk is! Stellar just wants to go to bed now!" Stellar wailed, lost on the ship. She sat down and began to cry.

**2 more minutes later…**

Auel groaned in his non-mind-erasey room. There was nothing to do…Sting walked in.

"Auel, have you seen Stellar?" He asked, "She was supposed to be in her room." Auel shook his head.

"She's probably lost somewhere." Auel muttered. Sting grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of bed.

"And you're gonna help me find her."

**2 more minutes of continuous crying**

"Stellar is sleepy…But she doesn't know where to go!" Stellar cried, still lost. Wandering the halls of Neo's ship, she was still crying.

"Stellar, is that you?" Stellar spun around. It was Auel. She lit up instantly.

"Auel! Stellar is so happy to see Auel! Stellar thought she was lost forever! But Auel came and found her!" Auel grabbed her hand.

"Let's just go back to our rooms." He yawned. When Auel crashes, he crashes. Stellar chatted the whole way, although about what Auel couldn't make out. She was talking to fast.

"You found her!" Sting said once they had returned to their rooms.

"It wasn't hard…I just followed the string of anti-gravity tears. And now I'm going to bed!" Auel snapped, going into his room and closing the door. Stellar looked dejected, as if Auel's bad mood was her fault. Going into her room, she jumped into her bed and grabbed her teddy bear. Sting sighed and headed into his own room.

**10 minutes later**

"Why isn't Stellar sleepy anymore?" Stellar asked her teddy bear. "Maybe Stellar should get some milk? …Oh…Stellar doesn't know where the milk is…But Auel might know!" so Stellar got out of her bed and went across that hall to Auel's room. Knocking, she entered the room.

"Is Auel awake?" Stellar asked. Auel groaned.

"He is now…" Auel Answered.

"Good! Then he can take Stellar to the warm milk!" Auel blinked a couple times.

"What?"

"Stellar wants to drink some warm milk…but she doesn't know where it is! Auel can help her!" when put like that…how do you refuse? Auel dragged himself out of bed and took Stellar to the Cafeteria.

"Here's your milk. Drink it up, and let me get back to bed." Auel said none too kindly. Stellar drank her milk and let Auel lead her back to her room.

"Stellar thanks Auel!" Stellar said, hugging Auel. Auel murmured something under his breath.

**30 more minutes pass…**

"WHY CAN'T STELLAR SLEEP?!" Stellar shouted, "Maybe Stellar needs…A bed time story?" Stellar asked her teddy bear.

"Yes…Stellar needs a bed time story. Sting can tell Stellar a bed time story!"

Stellar got out of bed and walked over to Sting's room. Going in, she crept up to Sting's bed, where he was sleeping.

"Can Sting tell stellar a bed time story?" Stellar asked Sting loud enough to wake him up.

"A bed time story? Stellar, It's 2 in the morning." Sting said groggily, sitting up.

"Stellar knows…but Stellar can't sleep. Please Sting?" Sting sighed.

"Fine. Go to your room and get into bed. I'll be there in a minute." Stellar skipped off happily to her room as Sting rubbed his eyes and tried to wake himself up more.

Back in Stellar's room, Stellar was just settling down with her teddy bear when Sting walked in. He remembered the time where Stellar had proudly announced to the world that she was going to make matching Pyjamas for her teddy bear. Unfortunately, Stellar couldn't sew to save her soul. She was so proud that Sting didn't have the heart to tell her it sucked.

"Ok Stellar, what story do you want to hear?" Sting asked, sitting down on the chair beside Stellar's desk.

"Stellar and Teddy want to hear Cinderella!" Stellar proclaimed. Sting sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you the story of Cinderella. Get comfy Stellar…this could take a while…Once upon a time…" Sting began. He then proceeded to tell Stellar the whole story,

"And they all lived happily ever after." Sting concluded half an hour later. By this time, Stellar was almost asleep.

"Happily ever after…" she murmured into her pillow. Sting Quietly stood up and went to the door.

"Good night Stellar." But she probably didn't hear him. Stellar was already off in the land of dreams…_  
_

* * *

_Thus we conclude Chappie one of Gunderella! Next Chapter, MPK will be writing. till then_

_MGP of TPKNGPP _


End file.
